The Adventure Continues
by mysticofthepen
Summary: Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible have gotten married. Now their new married life is the start of their new adventure together. Rated for leeway.
1. Chapter 1

He was Ron Stoppable. She was Kim Possible. They were THE couple all through high school and now, today they would become Mr and Mrs Stoppable. The thought boggled Ron's mind.

He waited at the front of the altar, thinking about that entire week that Kim had finally come to realize that she indeed loved Ron just as much as he had always loved her. He smiled at the memory of their first kiss. It had been perfect. The atmosphere of prom around them was nothing compared to what they had just gone through not even minutes previous. Kim had risked her life for his once again before heading into prom and sealing the memories with the beginning of their relationship.

It was a moment that Ron would never forget.

The music began to play the traditional wedding theme. Ron looked down the isle and saw one of Kim's wee little cousins come down the aisle before Kim and her father. Ron's jaw dropped. She never looked more beautiful then she did at this moment. She had on a simple white gown and a gentle veil that couldn't conceal her radiant green eyes. Dr. Possible stopped short of Ron, pulled Kim's veil up, and gave her cheek a kiss.

"I love you Dad," Kim said softly. He smiled and gave her arms a squeeze before he handed Kim over to Ron. Ron shook Dr. Possible's hand before taking Kim's in his own. They took a step up to the altar.

"Are you ready?" She whispered to him. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"I've been ready," he answered her. They turned and smiled at one another and turned to the minister.

"Dear beloved we are gathered here today to join Ronald Stoppable and Kimberly Possible in holy matrimony," the minister started.

Today was the day that would start the rest of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Kim Possible. That is the brain child of Disney and it's hard workers. YOU GO GUYS AND GALS!**

"I know present to you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable!" The minister exclaimed. The guests cheered as they walked down the aisle, beaming. They walked to the back of the church and were going to stand together while people came in, but Ron had a different plan. He pulled her off into a small little nook and kissed her softly. Kim giggled.

"Ron! We have to greet our guests!" She reprimanded lightly. Ron shook his head.

"I say we leave right now for that wonderful honeymoon that's awaiting us," Ron said mischeviously. Kim smacked him lightly.

"Ronald!" Ron laughed.

"I was only teasing KP," he said.

"I'm not KP any more, Ron. I'm KS now," she said softly. Ron smiled and took her hand in his.

"Is it too weird?" She shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Oh no. It's not weird at all. It's perfect," she answered.

"Well you'll still be Kim Possible, at least for your saving the world thing," Ron pointed out.

"But I'm Kim Stoppable. That'll soon change on the site." Ron gave her a questioning look.

"But what if people don't understand that Kim Stoppable and Kim Possible are one and the same?" Kim just shrugged.

"If they really need help they'll figure it out. Now enough talk about work, let's enjoy our day," she said, shutting him up with a quick kiss.

"Yes dear," he said after they broke away from their embrace.

They waited together and greeted the people that had come to celebrate their union.

"Girl! I'm so happy for you!" Monique squealed as she gave Kim a bone crushing hug. Kim laughed.

"Thanks Monique!" Kim said. Monique turned to Ron and gave him the same hug.

"You better be good to her, you hear? Or I'll rip you limb from limb," she teased. Ron laughed.

"Then I'll be good," Ron promised.

And on they went, similiar to Monique's with warning Ron to be good to Kim and to keep her safe. Finally after greeting all the guests they were able to get into Kim's blue convertable and drive off to the reception.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this is so short. I'll get longer at them. I'm just OOOBER busy right now. So I'm trying to give you what I can with the time that I have.

Thanks for all those that reviewed. Please keep them coming! Thankies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ron and Kim walked into the reception hall and waved as everyone cheered. They laughed as they went up to the wedding party reception table and sat down. No sooner had they sat down when a familiar green figure came into the hall.

"Well if it isn't Kimmy and her side kick," Shego sneered as she stepped into the light. Kim stood, Ron instantly up with her.

"Get out Shego," Kim hissed, her eyes narrowing. Shego tutted and shook her head.

"Now Kimmy is that anyway to speak about a guest?" She said sarcastically. Dr. Drakken stepped out from behind her. He gave a meak smile before going over to Kim's father to shake his hand.

"Just wanted to say congratulations and that all your enemies have agreed to allow you to have your honeymoon off," Drakken stuttered. Kim blinked.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Because we are nice. You know just because we are evil genius' doesn't mean that we don't understand love," Drakken argued, all put out. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. So live it up Princess. Come on you stupid moron," she said, pulling Drakken away.

"Lovely party. We should do this again sometime," Drakken said as Shego pulled him out of the room. The room was silent for a moment before the music started up again. Kim and Ron sat down and looked at each other.

"That was so odd," Ron said. Kim nodded.

"I totally agree. That was too odd for words," she agreed. Ron shook his head and smiled.

"Well now we don't have to worry about a thing. Shall we eat our wonderful dinner?" He asked her with a bright smile. She laughed and nodded.


End file.
